023. The Butler, Agitated
The Butler, Agitated (その執事、交流, Sono Shitsuji, Kōryū) is Chapter 23 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Sebastian wakes Ciel and comments that it seems things are finally calming down. He then explains Ciel's schedule for the day while trying to get confirmation for the day's snacks. Soma bursts in, bewildered by a television. Annoyed, Ciel asks when he is leaving, to which Soma states that he is staying until he becomes a great man, so he can show Ciel. Sebastian leaves Ciel to argue with Soma about the living arrangements and meets up with the other Phantomhive servants. He assigns duties to each of the servants, and Agni asks if he can do anything to help. While working, he overhears Finnian crying about knocking down a tree and goes to help him. Finnian says that he likes being outside and relays part of his past. Sebastian watches them work, assured that things are okay. In the kitchen, Baldroy pulls out a blowtorch to speed up the cooking process. Agni checks up on him when he hears an explosion, explaining that the food will turn out better if it is cooked slowly. Taking this to heart, Baldroy decides to start over and tells Agni to get back to his job. Again, Sebastian is seen checking on Baldroy, and is confident that things are running smoothly since Agni intervened. On the staircase, Mey-Rin mistook the shoe polish for the wax, and Agni assists her in cleaning it up, stating that the mistake must be a result of her poor eyes. He suggests she get a new pair of glasses, but, because Ciel bought them for her, she does not want to replace them. Cheerfully, Agni states that everyone really seems to love the manor. Sebastian and Agni are then seen talking in the dining hall, and Sebastian asks Agni not to be present at dinnertime, because the guest is the lead investigator on the Anglo-Indian incidents. Agni wonders if he should confess, since he did the attacks of his own free will. Sebastian says if he does that, then he would break his promise to Soma, ordering him to stay in his room while the guest is present. When the guests arrive, Agni tells Sebastian that he is going to turn himself in after all, to which Sebastian tells him that will only cause problems for Ciel. Throughout the entire visit, however, Agni attempts to evade Sebastian in order to turn himself in. This causes Sebastian to behave oddly, as he works to prevent Agni from confessing. It turns out the reason for their visit is to give Ciel bribe money from Queen Victoria for his work as her watchdog. This shocks and surprises Fred Abberline, who was apparently unaware of the Phantomhive family's role. Agni and Soma then enter the room, and the investigators wonder who they are. Ciel introduces them as his "good friends" who are visiting him to learn more about English culture. Soma is pleased by Ciel's admittance that they are friends. After dinner and after the investigators leave, Ciel reprimands Agni for his actions, as it could have gotten him into trouble. Soma backs Ciel up, ordering Agni not to cause trouble for his friends or turn himself in. Ciel finally allows them to stay, but says that, in order to stay, he has to do work. He will pay Soma in return for his work, which pleases Soma, as it will be money he earned independently from his parents. Ciel agrees to give him the job of managing his townhouse in London. Shortly thereafter, Ciel and Sebastian leave Phantomhive Manor to go to London, with Sebastian stating that it is "wonderful weather for the circus." Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Baldroy *Tanaka *Arthur Randall *Fred Abberline Navigation de:Kapitel 23: Dieser Butler ist nervös pl:023. Ten kamerdyner się irytuje! es:023. Ese Mayordomo, Entremezclándose it:Capitolo 23 Category:Chapters Category:Indian Butler Arc